shadowlovefandomcom-20200213-history
The soup frenzy
when yasu awakes to find herself in bed she is startled to see it is daybreak which ment she had overslept her night date with naxiro she groans in sorrow and gets off the bed only to fall off due to something triping her yasu:"aw man sul get off my-" only to se sul is asleep in his bed she looks up to see a hand dangling off the bed and pokes it and it moves and she pulls the covers o see naxiro shirtless and asleep on his bed she shreieks causing both sul and nax to wake up nax:"...wats the matter yasu" yasu:"u sleeping on my bed thats wat wat r u even doing there!?" nax:"keep it down ull cause ppl to come here and plus u told me to sleep with you" yasu:"what i would say no suck task" nax:"seems u were right u do forget things when thunderstorms are approached" yash:"storm i dont remmerb a storm sides its sunny out" she head out into the balcony and steps outs and feels moist and her foot gets a ll drenched yaus:" hey its cold man i did rain so then i dont remerber it soo wat did happene last night" she looks at him and notices he is in his underwear yaus blushes deeply yasu:"waoh y r u almost naked and in my bed and with me in it!!?" nax:"it got too warm plus u said u accidently drank too much" yasu:"i dont drink i never drink" nax:"u got mad at ur parents and snuck some water out and drank it turns out it was wine" yasu:"oh no so if i was drunk then did- did we - umm" nax:"that i cannot awnser for i fell asleep fore u did u were still awake so i cannot be sure i mena i was dressed when i fell asleep" just then the door knocks and yasu personal servent cals to wake yasu up which she replies just as always and the begins to start her day as always cept this time having naxiro around to watch and as she finishes she opens the door yasu:"u stay here naxiro dont come out and if someone comes in u hide ok ill try to bring anything to eat for you ok " nax:"yes yasu" he sits with sul and brushes his wings and waits as she wanders down the hall she tries to keep her cool and no make herself sem suspicious (man i cant belive it naxiro slept on the bed with me and him nude just wat happend last night to think id do my own fri-) she gasps (friend ..my first friend i cant believe after this whole time i have my first friend not a serent paid to it but a actual friend it seemed so casual i didnt even realized it hehe and hes the best anyone can have hell be my best frined) now she skips happily down the hall when she reaches the breafast hall she sits in her usual and eats without saying hi or anything she continues to hum and smile dad:"umm sweetheart did u have a nice dream?" yasu:"huh oh umm irght i had a good dream" dad:"wat was it" yasu"well i had a frinds here and he wsa really something" mom:"well maybe hell be ur future husband" yasu blushes as she says this yasu:"wat no way i just want a friend mom its too soon to tell" dad:"well maybe i should sleep to go meet him lol" yasu:"real funny dad" she turns to see sul flying to the kitvchen with naxiro she coughs and is nearly chokes dad:"sweetheart wats wrong" yasu:"nuthing i just gota go do the dishes my frined says its nice to help hehe" she runs into the kjitchen and spots naxiro on the stove stiring something she walks to him and hits him with a spoon yasu:"idiot wat do u think ur ding u could have gotten urself caught" nax:"sul and i were waiting and sugested to make our food instead" yasu:"wait u can cook?" nax:"of course how do u think i masterd to survive with no citization for months" as he says this he grabs two carrots and cuts em up easilty and throws alonong other vegetables and spices yasu:"hmm ur a good for show but now" she takes a spoon and sips a bit of the soup"oh my goodness it is good mm best thing i ever tasted" nax:"thank yo-" before he finishes he hears her parents aproaching and yasu startled pushes nax into the closet and closes the door dad:"hey sweetheart i just stopped in to see wats that great smell" he sniffs the air and walks to the pot and takes a sip "my this is excellent my goodness yasu i didnt know u can cook" yasu:"guess it is natural for me" dad:"we should serve this to the castgle to let everyone see how great ur cooking is haha" he takes the pot and runs out leaving yasu as the worlds greastest cooking liar yasu:"u idot naxiro now everyone will think im made that soap i dont even know how to make anything at all lke water" she walks around thinking nside her room along with naxiro whos on her bed playing with sul nax:"patience yasu soon u dont have to deal wth anythng though if this become a prolem il make mroe so ppl will beleive" yasu:"are u sure i mean maing it was luck but u cant come out anymore its the middle of the day mre ppl are awake and focused" nax:"true but i can be stealth and master of the unseen strageties" yasu:" suppose u do but it seems u grow low with this skills" nax:"i beg to differ" he appears right next to yasu before se can see she shrieks and turns to hm n back to see a fake naxro sitting there while the real one is next to her yasu:"inpressive" he flashes round in other spots auntl hes back on the bed nax:"thank you"as he says this the door knocks and quickly naxir disappears and coming out the door is her father dad:"hello sweetheart i came to tell u that everyone loved your soup and wants more for dinner ok were all looking forward to it" he closes the door and naxiro reappears n the same spot yasu:"great now everyone knows of it this wont ork the cookers i bet will try to see wat im putig iinside the soup" nax:"not to worry ll make sure to help you in any way possible to let you out of this situation" yasu: "good cause u got me into this mess and ur gona get me out" just as she says this a knock is heard on the door, it happened to be some servents saying dinner is going to be early for her to start without getting sleepy nax:"ill sneak down there ull stall em from entering so i can prepare ur soup" as he saids this he goes out the balcony and enters the 2nd story window and sneaks into the hall he runs on the walls and on the roof by some way he looks back to see sul flying by him and he starts barking in question nax:"shh its not magic its my AGAS or anti gravity aero shoes thats wat i call em they let me go zero gravity if i wish and walk on air and on water" the dog goes in awe and floows him as they reach the dining hall and quietly enters the kitchen nax:"well shall we get started"he cracks his fingers and begins the meal for the 1000 ppl as the table begins to fill waitng to feast by the gate a large crowd looks to the horizen expecting something then they see them angel and shadow running from a pack of hellhounds(demon dogs) the people scream thinking theyre gona die then the hounds outrun them and head toward the crowd the suddenly angel and shadow drawn their swords and slaguter the beasts before they had a chance to killthem then after the people realized wat had happened they cheered for their heroes then suddenly a great roar shook the town and even within the castle they shook after the shaking stoped they spoke to one another to ask wat it was =inside the kitchen= yasu:"naxiro wat was that?" nax:"not sure stay here ill go chack it out ok" as he runs out side the door running when peoples backs are turned and up to a high window and wall jumps over the caslte wall and unto peoples roofs and toward the gate and stops upon seeing something huge coming his way a was a oversized hellhound the size of a house with flames burning under his large paws and drooping magma from its mouth down at the gate people screamed begging shadow and angel to save em from the monster shad:"fine but i expects some women to be my pets" ang:"puppies?" man#1:"fine fine well give u anything but please save us from that monster!" in the back shadow can see young women bout angels age trying to look good to get shadow in taking the deal and with a smirk shad:"no problem mortals we got this covered lol this bitch dont know who hes messing with" as he rushes to the kanji monster he pieerces the foot of the monster with his sword and with a roar he goes down trapping his sword deep onto the ground he looks around to see angel being chased by normal sized hounds ang:"eeek hewp me shadie!!>.<" shad:"fuck u. i got my own battle shrimp go get eaten" and seeing he must deal with this himself he starts clawing the beasts body with his claws and then steps back as darkness covers his right handshad:"ur finished bicth now to die so i can get my own bitches" as he pierces the monsters neck he pulls out some organs that were stuck to his nails and watchs the hound howl in pain and die and then the other hounds run away fearing for their lives shad:"haha dont mess with the best!!" finishes a pse and walks back to the crowd and is once again showerd with graditude the whole day people have commented on yasu's cooking and expected more each day naxiro had now a part tiem job of cooking for yasu each time yasu helps from time to time but she tries to when they come in to see wat she is cooking its been 4 days since then. she moans as naxiro is massaging her shoulders from standing there stiring the soup"im so tired wish thed stop asking me to cook or at least watch me" "im sure they tire of ur food eventually" u sure she says almost ready to drop from exhaustion he nods as she starts dropping her head and raise it up but gives in and cuddles into his jacket as a small child does to thier mothers in a cold day again she awakens in the night to see the moon draining light into her room she looks around and sees naxiro getting down from the roof she hushses herself to sleep to see wat he does he just wlaks into the room and looks around and heads toward the bathroom after a minute he comesout and stands infront of yasu whos pretending to sleep he just looks down on her and leans in and places a small teddy bear into her arms she hugs it and his hand he just doesnt move from that point knowing hed wake her up if he moved eventually she does fall asleep and lets go but hugs the teddy tighter he leans on the bed watching her as if he were her guardian angel